1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CT apparatus without a gantry and a method of controlling the CT apparatus, in which reconstruction of the CT apparatus without a rotary gantry is achieved and special substances in an object under inspection is identified by designing a carbon nanotube ray source and a detector device. The present invention is particularly suitable for a CT apparatus for safety inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing gantry-less CT apparatus, an X-ray source with a plurality of ray emission focal spots generally adopt a circular ring-shaped structure or a surface-array detector is used. As a result, the gantry-less CT apparatus has a big volume, a large weight, and a high price.